The Christmas Boy
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Snowy day, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skate, Mistletoe. Hanya sepenggal cerita ringan antara Hiro dan Tadashi pada hari Natal. Before and After the Incident of The Fire in SFIT. Semi Incest! Brotherly Love!


A/N : Maaf ya, Author ini udah lama ga update, sekali update, udah pindah fandom :'D aku ga move on kok, aku janji fanfic sebelumnya akan saya update x3 maaf ya Author ini lagi dalam masa depresi dan sibuk karena kuliah x'D and yeah, I'm Hidashi Shipper and I'm in love with these two Hamadas xD Hope you enjoy this :D 

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6, BH6 belong to Disney 

* * *

The Christmas Boy

_Big Heo 6 _

_Tadashi/Hiro _

Tumpukan salju menumpuk didepan Lucky Cat Café, suasana di jalan begitu dingin tetapi ramai, cuaca yang cerah membuat orang bangun lebih pagi dan semangat merayakan hari suci ini bersama keluarganya, beberapa orang keluar untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan, ada yang mulai memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

Termasuk Bibi Cass yang membuka jendela Cafénya dengan semangat, hari yang pas untuk bersih – bersih sebelum Cafenya buka, ia berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

"Boys! Saatnya bangun! Kalian janji untuk membersihkan Café bukan?"Suaranya Bibi Cass cukup membangunkan dua anak laki – laki yang tertidur pulas.

"Hnghhh…"

"Iya, Bibi Cass…"

Sang Hamada tertua terbangun, kamarnya masih gelap karena tirai jendela belum dibuka, sampah makanan dan juga gadget mereka berserakan di meja mereka, dan ia merasakan tangan dan kaki mungil melingkar di badannya.

Tadashi tersenyum melihat gumpalan rambut hitam bersandar di dadanya, ia tahu adiknya sudah bangun, tangan besarnya mengelus kepalanya, eratan tangan dan kakinya semakin kencang, ah, sungguh adik manis yang manja.

"Hiro, bangun, jangan malas, Bonehead,"

"Hnghh…. Disini terlalu nyaman, aku tidak mau bangun…." Tadashi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya kalau sedang 'manja', berpindah ke tempat tidurnya meski sudah berumur 14 tahun, ya jarang – jarang anak baru puber ini bersikap manja kepadanya, toh Tadashi sama sekali tidak keberatan digelayuti oleh Hiro.

Tadashi menepuk pipi gembulnya supaya ia membukakan matanya, mata besar yang indah itu, Tadashi selalu menganggumi keindahan di balik manik coklat itu.

Elusan hangat dari kakaknya menggelitiki Hiro, ia membukakan matanya dan memandang Tadashi, sang kakak tampan rupawan meski rambutnya seperti terkena typhoon, oh apalagi ya tersenyum seperti itu, Hiro menjerit dalam hati.

"Ayolah Bonehead, kita tak bisa selamanya diatas tempat tidur, hari ini cocok untuk berolahraga pagi—"

"Sheesh, yang benar saja berolahraga di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini," Hiro mengembungkan pipinya, eratan tangannya masih tak terlepas, Tadashi semakin gemas melihat sikap adiknya.

"Heh, kalau kau bermalasan seperti ini, aku tak memberimu gummy bears lagi," Tak ada renspon dri gumpalan hitam itu. "Kemarin malam kau menghabiskan stock gummy milikmu, bukan?"

Hiro mendelik."Janji beliin yang Carol Edition?"Tadashi tertawa kecil. "Tentu, Lil Bro, Anything for you," Ujar kakaknya dengan mesra, ia kecup jidat lebar Hiro, bangkit dari tempat tidur, perlahan Hiro mengikutinya sambil mengucek mata.

Dua Hamada Bros ini mencuci muka dan gosok gigi bersama – sama di kamar mandi, ganti baju ke pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Kerja utama mereka hari ini adalah membersihkan tumpukan salju di depan Lucky Cat Café, Hiro paling malas membersihkan salju, ia lebih memilih bermain salju sampai membuat snowman, ah, ia ingin bermain.

salju mengenai pundak Tadashi yang sedang memyerok salju ke pinggir. "Hey!"

"Hahahahaha—Ugh!"Lemparan salju tepat mengenai wajah Hiro, Tadashi menyeringai lebar.

Dan mulailah pertarungan lemparan bola salju antara mereka, Tadashi membangun benteng pertahanan yang kuat, sedangkan Hiro melempar dengan angle yang tepat, pertarungan begitu sengit sampai tiada satupun diantara mereka yang menyerah.

"Kau yang akan mati kali ini, Brokoli!"

"Oh tidak, kau yang akan kalah, Bone head!"

"BOYS!Sudah kubilang jangan bermain—UGH!"

Tanpa sengaja dua bola salju mengenai wajah Bibi Cass, keduanya menelan ludah melihat kesalahan mereka, tanpa banyak berkata – kata, Bibi Cass menarik kedua Hamada ini kedalam Café sambil menjewer mereka, akhirnya mereka bersih – bersih Café sampai siang hari.

Hamada keluar dari Café untuk menghindari permintaan tolong dari Bibi Cass untuk membuatnya memakai baju kerja dengan topi santa, baginya, pakaian santa itu menjengkelkan.

"Hiro!Kau mau kemana?" Tadashi menyusul keluar sambil menggunakan jaket tebal yang berwarna Hijau tua, ia terlihat lebih dewasa ketika mengenakan pakaian tebal, Hiro menatap malas ke abangnya.

"Hanya jalan – jalan, Tadashi, bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku bahkan di hari libur juga?"

"Hey, chill out, Bro, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama adikku, apa itu salah?" Tadashi menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Hiro menghela nafas. "Pantas kau tidak mendapatkan pacar sampai sekarang," Ledek Hiro, Brother complexnya memang luar biasa.

"Hey, aku hanya tidak tertarik berpacaran, lagipula siapa yang akan mengawasi adikku yang super nakal ini, hum?" Tadashi menyikut Hiro yang berbalut jaket tebal berwarna biru tua, Hiro terkekeh.

"Kau kira aku akan pergi ke pertandingan Bot lagi? Bahkan Bot fighting tutup di hari natal—"

"Jangan berbohong, Hiro, aku melihat undangan ke pertandingan special di malam natal," Hiro memandang Tadashi tak percaya, ia bahkan meng-hack email miliknya?

"Unbelievable." Hiro menepuk jidatnya sendiri, mengikuti mimic Tadashi yang kecewa ketika menemukan koleksi Bot Hiro beserta uang yang ia dapatkan, uang haram katanya.

Tadashi menepuk pundaknya Hiro."Bagaimana kalau begini, malam ini aku ajak kau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Hiro menaikan alisnya, "Kau tidak pernah mengajakku keluar di malam natal, biasanya kau sengaja tinggal di rumah sampai pagi supaya aku tidak keluar bukan?"

Tadashi tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya."Untuk tahun ini, mungkin jalan – jalan dengan adikku bukan ide buruk."

Hiro memanyunkan bibirnya."Kau seharusnya mengajak perempuan, bukan aku, bodoh."Bisiknya, untung saja Tadashi tidak mendengarnya.

Mereka pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan maanan yang habis didapur Bibi Cass, dan juga gummy bears yang dijanjikan oleh Tadashi, untung saja masih tersisa satu pack, kalau tidak, Hiro bisa ngambek dan melarikan diri ke Bot Fighting terdekat.

Tak lama, mereka kembali ke Lucky Cat Café dan terpaksa membantu Bibi Cass yang pengunjung Cafenya sudah mulai overload, dua Hamada tampan ini harus turun tangan, rata – rata pengunjung hari ini adalah anak muda yang sedang berkencan.

Tapi yang jomblo lebih banyak.

Hiro tambah merenggut ketika topi santanya diganti oleh bando rusa, ditambah hiasan bola merah di hidungnya, jadilah Rudolf si Hidung Merah, ia melepaskan aksesorisnya ketika Tadashi tertawa lepas.

Untung saja Hiro tidak membuat keributan di dalam Café, berapa kali Bibi Cass mengingatnya untuk tersenyum kepada tamu dan Tadashi menepuk pundaknya berkali – kali untuk semangat.

"Semangat, Bro, hadiah menunggu nanti malam," Ujar Tadashi, Hiro memberi tatapan jengkel, dia bukan bocah lagi yang mudah dihibur dengan kejutan Tadashi, well, kejutan dari abangnya mampu membuatnya senang, tapi untuk sekarang?Entahlah, dia sedang mood swing karena pubertasnya.

Saat Tadashi menghampiri salah satu meja, Hiro melihat dari jauh, sekelompok perempuan dengan wajah penuh make up dan pakaian yang agak terbuka tertawa kecil dan menggodanya, Tadashi menolak ajakan perempuan itu dengan senyum yang tulus.

Ada rasa tidak enak didalam hati Hiro, entah kenapa, ia sangat tidak suka melihat perempuan – perempuan genit itu dekat dengan pemuda baik macam Tadashi.

'Bodoh, Hiro, padahal kau menyuruhnya untuk berkencan,' Ujar Hiro dalam hati, tiba – tiba ada yang menarik celananya.

"Hey, manis, mana pesananku?" Ujar seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran Tadashi tetapi tampangnya sama seperti preman di jalanan, rupanya ada juga kumpulan jones di pojokan Lucky Cat Café.

Hiro susah payah untuk menahan emosinya. "Ehm, Maaf, akan segera kuantar—"

"Oh, tidak perlu, kau saja sepertinya sudah cukup."Teman – teman disampingnya tertawa, Hiro mulai merasa tidak enak dan mulai mundur, tapi tangannya ditarik dan Hiro mulai melawan.

Tak lama sang Kakak yang mengidap Bro con ini langsung mendekati meja trouble maker, tanpa banyak basa – basi Tadashi mengusir mereka, awalnya mereka tidak terima, tapi karena Tadashi yang sedang marah itu menyeramkan, mereka kalah aura dengan Hamada tua ini dan pergi.

Selanjutnya hari terasa begitu capek sampai jam menunjukan jam 7, Bibi Cass memberi mereka uang jajan tambahan karena sudah membantunya, Hiro yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk kabur ke Bot fighting dengan setelan baju baru, Tadashi langsung menariknya.

"Bibi Cass, aku dan Hiro pergi keluar dulu ya!"

"Hey! Tadashi!" Hiro protes karena tudung belakangnya ditarik, Tadashi tampak atletis meski ototnya normal, tapi tenaganya luar biasa kalau soal adiknya ini.

"Ya, jangan pulang tengah malam!" Bibi Cass melambaikan tangannya, melempar senyum manis kepada Hiro, lega melihat dua kakak beradik yang akur ini.

Hiro cemberut sepanjang perjalanan mereka, well, ia tak sempat menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan meski memang percuma disisir karena rambutnya tidak pernah lurus rapih seperti kakaknya, sedangkan Tadashi? Ia memakai pakaian yang sangat menarik.

Tadashi bisa merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan dari Hiro, ia sendiri gelisah mencari ide untuk menghibur adiknya.

"H—Hiro, ini hanya satu makan malam kok, aku tidak akan memberimu ceramah tentang hobimu bermain bot…" Ujar Tadashi, Hiro melirik ke matanya.

"Lagipula aku memiliki tiket ice skate di danau yang membeku itu, kau mau mencobanya?"Tadashi menunjukan dua tiket yang berwarna biru muda, Hiro langsung menyambar salah satunya.

"Heh, balapan siapa yang bisa mengitari danau itu lebih cepat," Tantang Hiro.

"Jangan, Bonehead, berbahaya," Tadashi mengusap kepala Hiro, lalu ia taruh topinya diatas rambut Hiro yang tebal.

"Senyum yang manis, Hiro, biar kau mendapat hadiah dari Santa," Ujar Tadashi, meski ia tahu Hiro sudah tidak mempercayai dongeng anak lagi.

'Aku tidak butuh Santa, memilikimu saja sudah cukup.'

Mereka sampai di restoran yang terlihat mewah namun harga bersahabat, banyak orang dewasa yang memesan tempat bersama keluarga ataupun kekasihnya, Hiro merasa agak gugup ketika duduk berdua dengan Tadashi.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak Bibi Cass…"

"Hmm, aku sudah mengajak tapi katanya ia menyarankan hanya kita berdua, lagipula ia membuka Café bukan?" Tadashi membuka buku menu yang berwarna merah gelap.

'Berarti… Ini benar – benar kencan…' Hiro bersembunyi dibalik menu, semuanya bertulis tulisan yang tak ia kenal, serasa diajak kencan di restoran Prancis. Tadashi memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan menu yang tak ia tahu namanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara bahasa asing ini?"

"Hmmm, sejak kau sibuk dengan Megabotmu sepertinya, kenapa? Tertarik?" Hiro sedikit takjub mendengar Tadashi berbicara bahasa lain,tapi ia berpura – pura tidak tertarik dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Makan malam mereka berakhir dengan normal, Hiro puas memakan Beef Steak yang ia inginkan beserta berbagai macam dessert yang sumbernya diabetes, Tadashi benar – benar memanjakannya hari ini.

"Siap untuk dikalahkan dalam lomba Ice skate?" Ujar Hiro ketika dua Hamada itu berjalan menuju danau yang sudah dihiasi oleh lampu warnacwarni dari tiang ke tiang, ditambah hiasan salju yang gigantis sebagai background.

"_Bring it on, Knucklehead_," Tadashi menyeringai.

Tempat icecskate itu berubah menjadi medan balapan untuk kedua kakak adik ini, untung saja danau yang beku ini begitu luas jadi bagi yang tak ingin di tabrak oleh mereka berdua ini tinggal minggir ke tengah.

"Permisi! Numpang lewat! Maaf~" Hiro yang memiliki badan kecil bisa melewati kerumunan orang dengan gesitnya, sedangkan Tadashi mengacu kecepatannya di pinggir danau.

"Ha! Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku!" Tantang Hiro sambil menjulur lidahnya.

Belum sempat Tadashi membalas ledekannya, Hiro mulai terpeleset dan jatuh ke tumpukan salju, Tadashi menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Hiro bangkit dari tumpukan es, untung saja tidak ada tulangnya yang patah.

"Sudah kapok?" Tanya Tadashi sambil membantu adiknya untuk berdiri, Hiro melempar pandangan kesal di campur malu, Tadashi mentertawakannya sambil menjitak kepalanya.

Setelah selesai ber-ice skate, kedua Hamada mampir ke Coffee Shop terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ini," Tadashi memberikan Hot Cocoa kepada Hiro yang sedang menggigil karena jaketnya basah akibat jatuh tadi.

Hiro tidak sempat protes ketika Tadashi menukarkan jaketnya, ia bahkan membeli beberapa penghangat kecil dan di masukan kedalam badan Hiro.

"Thanks..." Ujar Hiro, merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam ketika memakai jaket bekas Tadashi yang begitu besar ditambah coklat hangat yang mengalir didalam tenggorokannya. Tadashi hanya tersenyum melihat adik manisnya.

Sebandel apapun Hiro diluar, ia tetap terlihat malaikat di hatinya.

Setelah usai menghabiskan minuman hangat, mereka pergi ke Pohon Natal yang dipanjang di tengah kota Sanfraskoyo. Begitu meriah dan hangat, banyak pasangan yang bertebaran didekat pohon natal itu.

Hiro mulai merasa gugup, detak jantungnya berdetak kencang berjalan disamping kakaknya yang super tampan itu dan lagi tangannya terasa gatal ingin menggenggam sesuatu.

"Hey, lihat," Tepukan Tadashi membuat Hiro sadar, mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pohon natal yang raksasa itu.

"Indah bukan?" Ujar Tadashi sambil menatap pohon itu, Hiro malah fokus melihat kakaknya.

"Setiap malam natal, aku selalu pergi kesini ketika kau sudah tidur, kau tahu? Aku selalu merindukan Ayah dan Ibu di malam natal... Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi mereka selalu merayakan natal dengan sederhana tetapi hangat."

Hiro mengangguk pelan, ia tidak terlalu ingat mengenai almarhum orang tuanya, tapi Tadashi ingat, mungkin ini yang membuat dirinya dan Tadashi berbeda.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu keluar supaya kau tidak kesepian, Hiro-"

"Kesepian? Aku? Hahahaha!" Hiro menyikut kakaknya. "Yang ada kau yang kesepian sepertinya," Senyum Tadashi mulai pudar, 'Ops!' Sepertinya Hiro salah berbicara.

"Mungkin kau benar... Akulah yang kesepian-" Tadashi terkejut ketika merasakan kedua tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. Hiro tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku memang kesepian, aku tak mengerti rasanya punya keluarga seperti apa... Tapi aku bersyukur aku masih memilikimu, Tadashi,"

Tadashi membalas pelukannya, bahkan lebih erat dari Hiro, Hamada muda itu mengacuhkan suara detak jantung yang lebih kencang itu.

Setelah puas menghibur satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang, hujan salju mulai turun dan Hiro mulai bersin.

"Makanya gunakan topi, Bonehead," Peringat Tadashi. "Kau tahukan tidak ada satu topi yang muat di kepalaku," Ujar Hiro, tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Tadashi.

Tadashi tidak berkata apa –apa, ia menatap wajah adiknya, apakah ia tidak setuju digenggam tangannya seperti anak kecil?

Hiro diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya memerah dan ia hindari kontak mata dengan Tadashi, mereka berjalan pulang kerumah sambil bergandengan tangan.

Terlarut oleh sentuhan hangat dari tangannya, Hiro tersadar mereka sampai didepan Lucky Cat Café, Bibi Cass menyambut mereka.

"Hey! Aku kira kalian akan pulang tengah malam, lihat, Mochi saja sudah tidur," Ujar Bibi Cass yang terdengar seperti menasehati tetapi ia tetap mengumbarkan senyumannya.

"Maaf Bibi Cass, kami lupa waktu," Tadashi menggarukan belakang kepalanya, Hiro masih diam dengan wajah yang memerah, ia terlarut dalam sentuhan Tadashi.

"Baiklah, kalian bantu bereskan kardus – kardus ini ya! Taruh gudang saja!" Perintah Bibi Cass yang sedang membawa salah satu kardus dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, mereka mulai memindahkan kardus setelah lepas jaket, berusaha untuk tidak membuat ribut.

Melihat Hiro yang diam membuat Tadashi gelisah, biasanya Hiro akan marah kalau ia mengandeng tangannya seperti anak kecil, tapi ia malah diam tanpa alasan, apakah ia marah? Tadashi tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tadashi langsung menempelkan tangannya dijidat Hiro. "Kau demam?"

Merasa sentuhan tangan hangat itu membuatnya salah tingkah. "Eh—Ah! Aku tidak apa – apa, Tadashi! Sungguh—Ack!" Hiro berjalan mundur sampai tersandung tempat pasir kucing.

"Dasar, kukira kau kenapa – napa," Tadashi mengacak rambutnya lagi, kedua Hamada ini mulai bergulat sampai Tadashi tak sengaja menyenggol dekorasi di dekat pohon natal mini mereka.

Hiro terdiam ketika melihat ada Mistletoe diantara mereka, ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya berhenti dan berpikir, selama ini ia selalu mengacuhkan dekorasi kecil ini selama natal, tapi kenapa sekarang ia berdebar – debar melihat ini?

"Hum?" Tadashi sedikit tercengang melihat mata bulat itu menatap hiasan ditengah mereka lekat – lekat, oh itu mistletoe yang artinya….

"You want to kiss your big bro?" Tawar Tadashi dengan maksud menggodanya, ia harap Hiro bereaksi marah ataupun ngambek, tapi Hamada muda itu malah memerah.

"E—Eh!?" Matanya semakin membulat, Tadashi ikut terpukau melihat ekspresi Hiro yang langka dapat dilihat, bahkan detak jantungnya pun ikut berirama cepat.

Tadashi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hiro, jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa centi dan kepala Hiro terasa panas.

"Ehm… Bercanda, Hiro, kau bisa cium pipiku—Hngh!"

Tadashi terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah beberapa detik sebelum Hiro berlari menjauh, apakah ia barusan…..

"Niichan _**BAKA**_!"

"Hey, Hiro…." Tadashi timenghampiri Hiro yang sedang membulat di pinggir tempat tidur bersama selimut yang berwarna gelap itu.

Padahal ia yang dicium kenapa dia yang merajuk?

"Uhm….. Aku tidak berpikir 'tadi' itu menjijikan kok, lagipula salahku kan sudah menggodamu…." Hiro keluar dari persembunyiannya, perlahan menatapnya.

"Apakah Nii-san akan melupakan kejadian yang tadi?"

Mendengar kata 'Nii-san' yang keluar dari mulut Hiro membuat Tadashi tak tega melihat adik kecil yang sedang merajuk, iya, salahkan dirinya yang menggoda anak baru puber.

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk melupakannya, aku tidak keberatan," Tadashi merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur Hiro. "Asalkan kau tidak marah lagi, Hiro,"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya—" Hiro terdiam, ia tutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan ia malu karena menciumnya.

"Come here, Hiro," Tadashi menjulurkan tangannya. "Its okay," Ujar Tadashi menenangkan anak puber itu.

"Nii-san…." Perlahan Hiro mendekat ke Tadashi, berbaring didekat pundaknya seperti biasa. Tadashi mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, untuk menenangkan Hiro. Anak berambut hitam itu memenjamkan matanya, deru nafasnya mulai melambat, rasa kenyamanan di pelukan Tadashi memang tiada duanya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun hubungan mereka kembali normal kembali meski rasa asing di bibir mereka masih menetap.

Tadashi akan lebih mengontrol dirinya, demi menjaga hubungannya dengan Hiro.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di Natal tahun ini, Hiro?" Tanya Tadashi bagaikan bapak yang menanyakan anaknya tentang hadiah dari santa.

"Hm? Aku ingin…. Menjadi pemenang Bot Fighting terhebat di SanFroskoyo!" Ujar Hiro dengan bangga, lalu dijitak oleh Tadashi.

"Kalau yang itu tidak kuizinkan,"

"Dasar Brokoli," Ledek Hiro, dalam arti ingin mengejek kakaknya yang mengidap Bro con terhadapnya, Hiro tahu itu, tapi diam – diam ia menikmatinya.

"Hmm… Aku sudah bisa membuat sesuatu sendiri sih jadi…. Mungkin aku akan meminta untuk…" pipi gembulnya mulai memerah. "Nii san selalu disisiku selamanya,"

Panah cupid menancap di hati Tadashi. "Tentu, Hiro, aku akan selalu disampingmu," Tadashi memeluknya erat karena kelewat senang, ia kecup jidatnya.

"Jadi temani aku bermain Bot Fighting besok?" Hiro menyeringai licik.

"Tentu—Heh! Tidak! Kau tetap tidak boleh bermain itu, Dasar licik!" Hiro tertawa lebar berhasil menipu kakaknya, ya walaupun sudah ketahuan duluan.

Hiro tidak berniat bohong, ia memang serius ketika mengatakan ingin selalu berada di sisi kakaknya, mau seprotektif apapun dia, dia adalah keluarga yang ia miliki satu – satunya.

Mereka memandang jendela, dliuar sana masih terlihat cahaya dari pohon besar itu ditambahi butiran salju yang turun, suasana begitu tenang dan hangat sampai HAmada muda mulai mengantuk, Tadashi bisa merasakan adiknya mulai tertidur dengan deru nafasnya yang menurun.

"Tetaplah bersamaku…Nii-san…." Bisik Hiro di sela tidurnya. Tadashi mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja, Bonehead."

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih telah membaca hingga Akhir, maaf jika ada kata yang salah maupun alur yang terlalu cepat, aku hanya ingin menulis cerita ringan antara mereka berdua sebelum Tadashi -you know- Hahaha xD

Selamat Liburan dan Tahun Baru, guysss x33 And hope you like the Bonus part xD

* * *

.

.

.

Malam natal ini akan berbeda di malam yang sebelumnya.

Kali ini Tadashi telah tiada, selamanya.

Setelah insiden Prof. Callaghan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hiro kembali aktif didalam kampus sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia melanjutkan hari – harinya seperti biasa bersama teman – teman dan baymax.

Namun, ketika hari sudah menjelang natal, rasa hampa didalam hatinya semakin menguat, ia mulai jarang keluar rumah maupun membantu Bibi Cass, ia terus mengurung diri di kamar maupun di garasinya.

"Hiro, Hari ini menunya Hot Wings lho! Kau pasti ingin mencobanya, kan?" Hibur Bibi Cass ketika mengecek keadaan Hiro dikamar.

"Iya, akan kuambil nanti," Jawab Hiro sedatarnya, Bibi Cass tidak bisa memaksa kehendaknya ketika Hiro sudah dalam keadaan sedih, ia berharap Hiro tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Baymax berjalan lambat menuju garasinya, rupanya ia habis bermain dengan Mochi. "Hiro, kau butuh makan untuk 6 jam kedepan supaya tidak sakit, menurut riset, cuaca akan semakin dingin—"

"Aku tahu, baymax, Aku akan makan, tolong biarkan aku sendiri kali ini." Ujar Hiro lesu, tak ada niat untuk melawan balik tapi ia lelah di beritahu oleh Baymax setiap jam, ingin sekali rasanya ia meng non aktifkan, tapi rasa trauma tidak ingin kehilangan menghentikannya.

Baymax memiringkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anda menyuruh saya meninggalkanmu? Menurut pengamatanku, anda butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian dari—"

"Jangan, Baymax, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang—"

"Apakah Hiro masih sedih mengenai Tadashi?" Pertanyaan ini telak membuat Hiro bungkam.

"…" Hiro mengepak perlatannya ke dalam tas untuk dibawa kekamar, hawa dingin dari luar membuatnya semakin kesepian. "Ayo balik ke kamar, Baymax."

Hiro mengambil sepiring yang penuh dengan Hot Wings buatan Bibi Cass dan berjalan keatas, diikuti oleh Baymax yang mengeluarkan suara bunyi vnyl bergesek.

Hiro duduk di kursi beroda, menyalakan video call dari berbagai teman kampusnya termasuk Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi dan Fred, mereka semua sedang berlibur ke rumah orang tuanya, sepertinya natal tahun ini benar – benar sepi.

Baymax memeluk Hiro dari belakang. "Eh? Baymax?"

"Badanmu menggigil, akan kuhangatkan," Ujarnya, perut buncitnya mulai berwarna merah sebagai penghangat ruangan, Hiro tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Baymax" Iya elus kepala Baymax, kedua mata hitamnya membentuk ekspresi senang, mungkin tidak sehangat pelukan Tadashi tapi ini lumayan mengobati kesepiannya.

Hiro tertidur setelah bermain kartu bersama Baymax dan Mochi, lalu ia terbangun pada pukul jam 12 tepat, ada sesuatu diatas gentengnya sampai membuat suara.

"Hngh… Siapa itu…." Hiro mengucek matanya dan melihat jendela di kamarnya terbuka lebar. "Heh, siapa yang buka—!"

Ada suatu bayangan yang berbentuk bayangan di pojok ruangan, ia tak percaya ada seorang pencuri yang membobol rumahnya, ia ambil tongkat baseball milik Tadashi.

"RASAKAN INI, PENCURI!" Sekuat tenaga remaja pendek itu memukuli manusia didepannya dengan tongkat.

"—Hiro! Hentikan!"

Suara familiar itu, Jantung Hiro berhenti berdetak.

Seseorang yang memiliki tinggi dan fitur yang sama seperti Tadashi, bukan, itu Tadashi, berdiri didepannya dengan deru nafas yang berat. Apakah ia bermimpi?

"T—T—TADA—Hmgnh!"

"Shuuuushh! Kau akan membangunkan Bibi Cass!" Ujar Tadashi dengan wajah paniknya. Hiro merasakan sentuhan jari yang sama di mulutnya. 'Tidak mungkin! Tadashi mati didepanku!'

"Hmnghhh! Lepaskan!" Hiro mendorong jauh pemuda itu.

Hiro melihat sosok didepannya sekali lagi, otaknya tak bisa menerima sosok didepannya.

"Kau bukan Tadashi! Ini pasti mimpi!"

"Tunggu dulu, Hiro! Dengarkan aku!" Tadashi mencengkram kedua pundaknya. "Aku tahu ini susah dijelaskan, semua orang menganggapku sudah mati, tapi sebenarnya…."

Hiro menatap bulat – bulat kepada kakaknya, Kakaknya memang ada, didepannya, bernafas, hidup!

Tangan Hiro mulai menyentuh lesung pipi Tadashi, mengelus perlahan sampai ke dagunya.

"Tadashi…"

"…Hiro—"

**_PLAK!_**

Hiro sukses menampar kakaknya dengan kesal. Kalaupun ia hidup selama ini, kenapa ia tega membuat Hiro terlarut dalam kesedihan, sendiri menghadapi semua kenyataan yang berat ini, kemana saja Tadashi selama ini?

"Niichan, Baka! Baka! Bakaaaaa!"

Tadashi pasrah menerima pukulan dari Hiro, ia tahu ia telah membuat luka yang dalam di hatinya.

"Niichan BAKA!"

Hiro mulai menangis, ia jatuhkan badannya ke lantai, tak kuasa menahan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk meluap di dalam hatinya.

"Hiks…Hiks…."

Dengan perlahan, kedua tangan yang besar itu merangkul Hiro ke dalam pelukannya, Tadashi tak bisa berkata apa – apa, ia cukup membiarkan adiknya menangis sampai lega.

Hiro tidak tahu yang ia rasakan sekarang mimpi atau nyata, rasa sentuhan dari kakaknya yang begitu mendalam membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak, ia berharap Tadashi yang didepannya bukanlah ilusi yang ia alami sebelumnya.


End file.
